Beautifully Tragic
by MOLLY THE MONSTER
Summary: "Because what's worse than knowing you want something, besides knowing you can never have it?" - James Patterson. Many, many drabbles dedicated to the beautifully tragic couple that is Dominique Weasley and Teddy Lupin.
1. Mr Brightside

Beautifully Tragic

By Molly The Monster

_Song_: Mr. Brightside, The Killers

_I just can't look, it's killing me._

Victoire looks beautiful in their mother's wedding dress. She's practically glowing. Teddy looks positively handsome in his black tuxedo, his teal hair matching his boutonniere.

Teddy looks happier than Dominique has ever seen him as he slides the ring onto Victoire's finger. The couple smiles at each other, staring into each other's eyes, like they're the only people on the planet.

"You may now kiss the bride," the Justice of the Peace says.

Dominique's eyes move to the floor. She can't watch as the man she loves kisses his new wife—her _sister_ no less. Dominique manages to bring her eyes back to the new husband and wife who have, thankfully, stopped kissing. Everyone is smiling. Some people are so moved they're in tears. No one knows Dominique Weasley is dying on the inside.

* * *

This is going to be a series of many, many drabbles all relating to the beautifully tragic couple that is Dominique Weasley and Teddy Lupin. Most of them are going to be angsty, unrequited Dominique loves Teddy but he loves Victoire. But there will be some fluffy and happy Teddy/Dominique and maybe the occasional Teddy/Victoire as well. All are based off of a particular line of lyrics that I think suit the couple. I have a few written already, but after that the drabbles will just be updated as I write them!


	2. Somebody That I Used To Know

Beautifully Tragic

By Molly The Monster

_Song_: Somebody That I Used To Know, Gotye featuring Kimbra

_You treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough._

"So, how's everything going?" Dominique asks Teddy from the couch, breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Dominique had come to Teddy and Victoire's flat to see her sister, but Teddy had answered the door, saying Victoire wasn't home yet.

"Fine," says Teddy tersely from his seat at the table. Dominique bites her lip, wondering what she should say next, but Teddy speaks first. "How's work?"

"Oh, it's really great," says Dominique. "I really like what I've been doing so far." Dominique stops, hoping Teddy will ask her what she's been doing so far.

But he doesn't.

"Nice weather we're having," he says instead.

"Yeah," Dominique agrees. It's like he's speaking to someone he's just met, a stranger. Not someone he's known most of his life. Not someone who's loved him for all of hers.


	3. Hanging By A Moment

Beautifully Tragic

By Molly The Monster

_Song_: Hanging By A Moment, Lifehouse

_I'm standing here until you make me move._

"Just tell me you've honestly never felt anything but friendship for me and I'll leave," says Dominique desperately.

Teddy fiddles with the boutonniere on his tuxedo before finally looking up at Dominique. "Nicky, I—I'm sorry. But, I mean. I'm about to marry Victoire. I love Victoire. It's always been her," says Teddy uncomfortably, his eyes looking everywhere but at Dominique.

"But what about—"

"That was a mistake, Nicky. I told you that," says Teddy roughly. The voice barely sounds like Teddy's. "You were upset. I didn't think you'd take it the wrong way."

"Take it the wrong way! You _kissed_ me!" Dominique screeches.

Teddy runs a hand through his teal hair. "And I apologized for that—to you and Victoire," he says calmly. "You should get back to the church now. I'm getting married in twenty minutes."


	4. One Thing

Beautifully Tragic

By Molly The Monster

_Song_: One Thing, One Direction

_So get out, get out, get out of my head_

Her feelings for Teddy were well past inappropriate. Dominique knew that. Her feelings had moved far beyond a harmless crush back in her sixth year of Hogwarts. It was love then and it was love now. But there was a problem.

He had just married Victoire.

There had been other guys, but she compared them all to Teddy and none of them ever stacked up. Whenever she did anything with a guy she imagined what it would have been like with Teddy. He was always on her mind, whether she liked it or not.

She could never stop thinking about him. In fact, she was trying to get him out of her head when there was a knock on the door of her flat.

"Hey, Nicky," said Teddy with a smirk when she answered the door. "Victoire's away for the weekend. I'm bored. Hang out with me?"

Could you blame her for always having him in mind?


	5. Invisible

Beautifully Tragic

By Molly The Monster

_Song_: Invisible, Big Time Rush

_You know you're not invisible to me._

Dominique Weasley is invisible to Teddy Lupin. Or so she thought. Which is why Dominique is surprised when Teddy sits across from her at the Slytherin table and says, "Hey, Nicky."

"Hi, Teddy," says Dominique breathlessly.

They barely say three more words before Victoire, Teddy's official girlfriend as of last week, appears. She says a quick hello to Dominique before she immediately says to Teddy, "So I was thinking for Hogsmeade this weekend we could start—"

"Well, actually, I was thinking of taking Nicky and showing her around since it's her first trip."

"Oh," says Victoire, not the least bit jealous. "Wanna meet up after?"

"Sure," says Teddy, kissing Victoire's cheek before she dashes off.

Dominque can hardly believe it. Teddy is actually picking her over Victoire.

She may not be Teddy's girlfriend, but he does notice her. At least she isn't completely invisible.


	6. Titanic

Beautifully Tragic

By Molly The Monster

_Movie_: Titanic

_Just start from the inside and work your way out._

"Teddy?"

"Yes, Nicky?"

"What are you doing?"

The redhead watches Teddy from across the table as he carefully cuts a circle out of the very center of the pie and uses his wand to levitate the perfect circle from the pie and onto his plate.

"Getting a piece of pie," says Teddy like it's obvious.

Dominique laughs. "Is there any reason you're cutting it that way?" she asks, admiring the goofy boy sitting across from her.

"The crust is the best part of the pie," Teddy points out.

"Then why aren't you eating _that_?" Dominique asks, confused.

Teddy rolls his eyes. "You have to start from the inside and work your way out. Save the best for last," Teddy tells Dominique. Teddy reaches across the table and pats Dominique's hand. "I have much to teach you, Nicky."

Dominique feels the familiar heat rise in her face she always does at Teddy's touch. She looks up and smiles, thinking she really wouldn't mind learning.

* * *

I promised they wouldn't all be sad! This is for toujours belle's movie quote drabble challenge! So yeah, it's not _song_ quote, but it's still a quote! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. :) You guys are the best!


End file.
